


Forget Me Not

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Post-Hiatus, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desecration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #28 (Botany Bay) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Botany Bay: Plants frequently play an important part in Holmesian stories. Pick an herb, flower, or other plant, and make it a key part of your entry today.

Mrs. Hudson walked as quickly as she was able to the door of 221B. The frantic rap of knuckles on wood was annoyingly insistent. After only five months, she was still getting used to once again dealing with people impatiently seeking the services of her lodgers.

She opened the door not to find a client for Mr. Holmes however, but Doctor Watson, and in such a state as she had never witnessed from him before. He was shaking, though whether with rage or fear she could not tell. His wide hazel eyes locked onto hers and pinned her in place. It left a cold grip of dread upon her heart.

"Doctor! Did you forget your key? You're back early from--"

Watson's voice was sharp as he brusquely cut her off. "Did you visit Mary's grave today?"

"No I haven't, Doctor--"

The second she had uttered the word "no", Watson raced like a shot up the seventeen steps.

Holmes' attention had been buried in the day's agony columns, so his head snapped up in surprise when Watson burst into the sitting room, with Mrs. Hudson silently fretting close behind.

Holmes' grey eyes widened in subtle concern to see his friend in such a whirlwind of unclouded emotion. "Watson! What is wrong?"

"I went to—I found-- _these_ \--on Mary's and—and Arthur's--" The doctor choked out the words as he opened his coat and pulled out two flowers. Watson's trembling worsened, and his grip on the long stems was so tight they were in danger of snapping.

Holmes observed that those were not the flowers that Watson left with only thirty minutes ago. These new ones were fresh and of a brilliant hue, with black dots peppering the orange petals. He did not recognize such an exotic blossom; the limits of his knowledge on botany had not changed much over the years.

Watson's snarling answer to Holmes' unasked question sent both the thrill of the chase and a shot of angry adrenaline straight to the detective's heart.

" _Tiger lillies_."

The two men nearly bowled over the confused and frightened Mrs. Hudson as they rushed out of Baker Street and hailed a hansom to Scotland Yard.

Somehow, the shikari had escaped his cage and was on the hunt once more.


End file.
